fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ThePerpetual/STRW: Rocks and Holes in Rocks
So, apparently, we have two more feats from this series on our plate: Number 1, someone raises a big mound of stone up from under the earth Number 2, someone (else?) punches a big hole in the top of said mound Without further ado, let's get this thing on the table. We conveniently have a baseline to work with, that the 703.84 px line is 100 meters, so... 100 m/703.84 px = 0.142 m/px From here, I can find the measurements for Blue, Yellow, Dark Blue, Purple, and Green: Blue: 1109 px *0.142 = 157.48 m Yellow: 420 px *0.142 = 59.64 m Dark Blue: 1237 px *0.142 = 175.65 m *half of Dark Blue: 87.83 m Green: 554 px *0.142 = 78.67 m *half of Green = 39.33 m Purple: 503 px *0.142 = 71.43 m (For reference, that White line is 12 pixels, or ~1.7 meters... so, about as tall as a person.) This should help us, here, with this- Feat 1 So, the time for raising this mound (1109 - 503) = 606 pixels is 20 seconds, apparently. Once we find our mass, this sounds like some simple kinetic energy stuff. So, time to find the total volume of the whole cone, minus the missing cap, to find that of the mound. Volume of whole cone: 1272150 cubic meters, - Volume of missing cap: 115706 cubic meters = (1272150 - 115706) = 1156444 cubic meters. Multiply by the density of granite (2750 kg/m^3), and we get (1156444 *2750) = ~3.18e+9 kg. As for the speed? 606 pixels is (606 *0.142) = 86.05 meters, so... 86.05 meters/20 seconds = ~4.3 m/sec Plug the mass and velocity into the KE calculator, and... The result is 2.94e+10 Joules. Or, for AP, 7.03 Tons of TNT. Large Building level+... ''(EDIT) (05/22/19): What about Lifting Strength? 86.05 meters / (20 seconds)^2 = 0.21512 m/s^2 3.18e+9 kg * 0.21512 m/s^2 = 684081600 Newtons of Force, /9.81 =... '''69733088.9 kg' of effective lift. Or, Class M... about 70 times over baseline, too. Feat 2 So, I'm told that a low, mid, and high-end for that big crater punched into the top of the rock would be fragmentation, violent fragmentation, and vaporization, respectively. So I suppose, first, I find the amount of rock we're talking... that hollowed-out space is basically just half of an ellipse, so I can use ((half of Green)^2 *Yellow)/2 and just get our volume, that way: 193216.5 cubic meters. I'm told that the first two values are identical to those of cement, so in lieu of anything more reliable to use that's what I'll be going with- 193216.5 m^3 = ~1.932e+12 cm^3 Fragmentation: 1.932e+12 cm^3 * 8 J/cm^3 = 1.5457e+12 Joules, or 369.43 Tons of TNT. Multi-City Block level. Violent Fragmentation: 1.932e+12 cm^3 * 69 J/cm^3 = 1.3332e+13 Joules, or 3.19 Kilotons of TNT. Small Town level. Now, for vaporization... I'm still using 2230° Celsius as my boiling point, and assuming room temperatures (23° Celsius) for the starting value. So, with this taken into account, Mass: 193216.5 m^3 *2750 kg/m^3 = 5.3135e+9 kg And for Granite, Constant Heat: 821.46 J/kg*K Latent Heat of Fusion: 947657.98 J/kg Latent Heat of Vaporization: 6077872 J/kg ΔT: (2230° - 23°) = 2207 So, for our yield, (5.3135e+9 * 821.46 * 2207) + (5.3135e+9 * (947657.98 + 6077872)) = 4.66963e+16 Joules. Or, 11.16 Megatons of TNT. ...City level. ... ಠ_ಠ Normally, this is the bit where I say something witty to the tune of "Well, that's a lot higher than what I expected!", but... yeah, I've got nothing. Granted, this is a high-end, still, but... ah, whatever. Here ya go, Spinoirr. Final Yield Raising the Stone *Potency: 7.03 Tons of TNT *Lifting Strength: Class M Then Blowing It Up *(Low-end): 369.43 Tons of TNT *(Mid-end): 3.19 Kilotons of TNT *(High-end): 11.16 Megatons of TNT Category:Blog posts Category:Calculations